Elena and Katherine
Elena Gilbert and Katerina Petrova (now Katherine Pierce) are two people who look exactly alike. There main realationship is based on the mutrol love for Stefan Salvatore, who is now dating Elena but has also dated Katherine in 1864. There resambleance to each other was later reavelled in Season 2, Elena was infact Katherine's Doppleganger, while the latter was first the Petrova Doppleganger. History Early History John Gilbert and Isobel Flemming found love in each other and then the finally found out they were having a baby. John had a brother, Grayson Gilbert, and he had a wife, Miranda Gilbert. Near birth, Isobel found Grayson and said she needed help. She gave birth to a baby girl, and a thew days later, Isobel disapearred. Grayson and Miranda wanted a baby, but it wasn't happening, so they decided to adopt the baby girl and called her Elena. Isobel was some how related to Katherine, but it is unknown how. Elena looked exactly like Katherine, and they both drew in the Salvatore brothers, Stefan and Damon. The reason why Elena and Katherine looked alike was because of the curse which is inside Klaus, one of the strongest vampires alive. Klaus's mother had an affair on her husband with a werewolf, and he was there product, making him were-vamp (means he is a werewolf and vampire) But Klaus's mother's husband hunted down the werewolf and his family. Shorty after becoming a vampire, Klaus found out about his werewolf side and needed a moonstone and the petrova doppleganger to break the curse on Klaus. Klaus wanted to be a were-vamp because he wanted a new species to start. Katherine was the doppleganger of Charlotte Petrova, meaning her blood was needed for the sacrfice. She met Klaus and found out about the curse and decided to do a runner. But Klaus killed her family, upseting her deeply. Katherine then killed herself, and she turned into a vampire, meaning she couldn't be used for the sacrfice anymore. Before Katherine turned, she had a baby girl which was in the Petrova Bloodline, so Elena was decendent of Katherine and the next Petrova sacrfice. Elena is the second Petrova Sacrfice meaning the curse can now be broken with her blood. Season 1 Elena went out one night and she got drunk. Her adoptive-parents, Grayson annd Miranda, came to pick her up but as they were driving on the way home, the car crashed into a river. Stefan saved Elena, but no one else knew how she got out alive, not even herself. Stefan was shocked about how much Elena looked like Katherine, the girl who he met right back in 1864. He decided to stay in Mystic Falls or a while so he could ind out more about her. Then his older brother Damon arrived and was reavelled that Katherine was dating both Damon and his brother at the same time. Stefan started dating Elena, but she was growing quite suspious about him. She demmanded the tuth of Stefan, and he finally reavelled to her that he was a vampire. Stefan explained about when he did meet Katherine in 1864. She was a vampire, he loved her, and she turned both him and his brother Damon into vampires. All of the Tomb vampires escsaped the tomb. Damon then reavelled why he had returned to Mystic Falls once more, Katherine was alive and imprisoned in the ruins of the Fell's Church along with other vampires, and he planned to get her back. However, Bonnie Bennett's ancestor, Emily Bennett, subdued him from doing this. Stefan decided to leave town because Elena had broken up with him, but she then reavelled that she loved him. They shared a passhinate time together until Elena found a picture of Katherine and was shocked that she look exactly like her. She ran and left her ver vain necklass behind. when she came back from a trip with Damon, she forced Stefan to explain everything about all this, and she then found out that she was actully adopted. One night at a party, Elena was threatend by a vampire named Noah, and he knew Katherine back in 1864. Noah attacked Elena but soon after, Stefan and Damon stopped him. Noah reavelled that Emily's grimoire will help them realese Katherine, and then Stefan kills him. Elena said she will help Stefan retrive the book so Damon won't be able to open the tomb. and he was very close until Damon threatend to turn Elena in to a vampire, so they had to trade the book for Elena. Elena then said Damon won't stop until he gets Katherine back. Elena then gets Damon to trust her, and also gets Bonnie and her grandma, Shelia Bennett, to open the tomb. Damon searched the tomb and couldn't find Katherine anywhere, and it was revelled that Katherine didn't care about Damon anymore, and that she'd was never in the tomb. Elena comforted Damon on the shocking news Isobel Flemming returned to Mystic Falls to get a device for Katherine. Isobel forced Elena to get the device from Damon, and she knew that Damon loved Elena. Elena did give Isobel the device, not knowing Bonnie did not take the spell of it so It wouldn't harm vampires. During the Founders Day Parade, some of the tomb vampires planned and orginized to attack the Founding Famillies. Katherine planned to destroy all the tomb vampires as the might come after her because she left them in the tomb. Her plan was succseeful, thanks to John Gilbert who. set the device of. Katherine then herself arrived in Mystic Falls and posed as Elena infront of both Jenna and Damon. She fooled John, cut his fingers of and then stabbed him. Elena had just come home and she heard a bang in the kitchen, and walked towards it. Season 2 When Elena walked into the kitchen, she found John lying in a pool of blood, unaware that it was Katherine that had stabbed him. John started warning Elena that someone was in the house, Katherine was running all over the house, Elena was freaked out but she didn't realiese that it was Katherine. This didn't count as there first meeting as Elena never saw Katherine. Katherine started fooling everyone, beetending to be Elena, but everyone soon realised that it was not Elena. She got up to her old tricks again, and nearly killed Bonnie. At Duke Unversity, Elena found out that Katherine's real name was Katerina Petrova, and that she changed her name to Katherine Pierce when she moved to the United States. Daamon gave Elena a book which as he stated that it might have more information about Katherine. Elena came to visit the Salvatore Boarding House, wherre Stefan had Katherine prisoner. And then came face-to-face with Katherine for the first time. Elena asked Katherine why they looked so alike, but she just said she's asking the wrong questions. As Stefan came to the room, Katherine disapearred. Katherine later got imprisoned in the tomb, getting told that she was suppose to be here adges ago. Elena once came to visit Katherine. It was reavelled that Elena wasn't the first Petrova Doppleganger, it was infact Katherine. She was supposed to have been sacrficed in 1492, but escaped and became a vampire, meaning her blood was no use anymore and she esvcaped the horrible fate. Elena also discovered that Katherine had a baby girl which carried the bloodline, but it was kept a secret. When Katherine was sent to live in England, she met Klaus, an Original. She did a runner from him, and Trevor assisted her while Rose wanted to turn her into a vampire. Katherine commited suicide, but Rose stopped her and gave Katherine her blood so she could heal. Katherine then tried suicide again, coming back as a a vampire. While still with Katherine, Elena learned that Katherine was going to hand her into Klaus, so she didn't have to run anymore. She also said she'll hand in Bonnie, Caroline and Tyler, because they need a Witch to breack the curse using a werewolf and a vampire to be sacrificed. After Elena came home, she said she wasn't just scared for herself, but everyone she knew. And that it was her fault her friends and family would be hurt or killed. Klaus then visited Mystic Falls, posing as Alaric. And also nearly killed Bonnie.He also kidnapped Katherine and told her to tell him every thing she knew. Klaus then planned the sacrfice, killing Jules (werewolf), Jenna (vampire) and Elena (Petrova Doppleganger) They resurrected Elena by using John Gilbert. Katherine did later escape and Klaus and his new assistant, Stefan, are looking for her. Differances beetween the Novels. Just as in the novels, Elena Gilbert and Katherine Von Swartzschild look quite similar and alike. However, their television counterparts are physically different than the novel counterparts; in the books, Elena and Katherine are both blonde and Katherine had a more innocent personality before she became the antagonist. Elena was originally strong, confident and shallow, but eventually became a more compassionate and deeper person. Also, in the books, Elena and Katherine were not related at all (though Katherine suspected Elena was a descendant), but in the TV series, they are. The series stays true to Katherine turning the Salvatore brothers, who each fall for Elena. In the TV series, Katherine declared that she's always loved Stefan, not Damon, and Elena declares likewise. But in the books, Katherine said she loved Damon. However, Katherine also said she hated Stefan for not accepting her gift, but admitted that at the end of it all, that between Stefan and Damon, she always loved Stefan significantly more then Daamon. Gallery ﻿ Category:Me said she loved Damon to